Users are increasingly using Internet for querying various entities. A query is provided as an input, by the users, in various forms. In one example, the users can type the query in a search box provided by a search engine, for example Yahoo! Search engine. Multiple search results for the query are displayed, on a web page, in response to providing the query. The search results are displayed, to the users, in various formats. Examples of the formats include web results, image results, video results, news results and blog results.
The search results also have comments associated with the query that are provided by one or more users. The comments on the query, in one example, include data associated with the query that enables the users to obtain valuable information associated with the query. Further, the comments are provided in an interactive manner that enables the users to understand the query distinctly. However, the comments on the query are usually not displayed on the web page due to spam and abusive content present in the comments.
Conventionally, web feeds from various social networking sites, for example twitter feeds from twitter, are displayed to the user. However, the twitter feeds are personal and, unlike the comments, are not interactive.
In the light of the foregoing discussion there is a need for an efficient method and a system for displaying comments associated with the query.